


Among Us

by PawOfPabu



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawOfPabu/pseuds/PawOfPabu
Summary: Asami had never spent much time playing video games. Why she let her friends convince her to play now was beyond her.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 15
Kudos: 188





	Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned, there's a bit of cursing.

"Ok, the code is HEPPXQ,"

"Where do I put that in?"

"What servers are we playing on,"

"Click online, join game, and enter that code Asami. NA servers,"

Asami stared down at her computer, following Opal's instructions. "Ok I did it," She mumbled, watching as several other characters joined. Her nose twisted as soon as she saw her own. "Wait, how do I change mine? I don't wanna be orange,"

"Go over to the computer and click customize." Korra explained over the call. 

Asami took note of the other characters before making her choice of how to style her character. She could easily find Opal's character; lime green with a pink flower on its head, the name just saying Opal. Next to her was a dark green character with some sort of military style hat on top, the name "GreatUniter" hovering above its head. Next was Mako, probably the second easiest to pinpoint because his name was the same; his character was wearing the black spacesuit, a red beanie on his head. Next was Wu; his character yellow and sporting a crown, with the name "Prince" above it. What she assumed was Korra was a cyan colored character with a yellow post-it note reading "DUM" over its visor. The name "Avatar" was above her head. Lastly, there was Bolin. Or, who she assumed to be Bolin. The character was brown and had a smaller character on its head. Next to it was what she assumed to be a dog, the name "B-Swizzle" above the character's head. 

She opened the computer like Korra had said, selecting the red skin and giving herself the science goggles. "Okay, I'm good,"

"Is everyone else ready?"

"Kuvira what the fuck is your name,"

"The fuck is yours, Korra? The fuck is an Avatar?" 

"The fuck is a Great Uniter?"

"I'm starting the game," Bolin interrupted, the screen changing. Asami watched as the word "CREWMATE" flashed across her screen, all of their characters showing. One imposter. 

The game soon started, all of their characters around a table. Asami mumbled a quiet "what", unsure of what to do, before taking note of the tasks section of her screen. She opened the map icon, studying it, before moving her character down towards electrical. She found Mako running out of a room on the right, down past the next room and passing electrical. Kuvira was in Electrical, leaving when Asami showed up. Asami approached the yellow highlighted box, clicking on it. 

She was met with a bunch of wires. Her eyebrows furrowed, mumbling something along the lines of, "you need electrical tape at least," under her breath. As soon as she finished the wires, she started to run out of electrical when a yellow character on its side showed up on her screen, "DEAD BODY REPORTED" under it. 

Soon she was brought to a different screen, with the name and color of all of their characters. Opal was the first one to speak. "It was in Nav,"

"Did you see anyone near it?"

"No,"

"Thats sus,"

"Bolin be quiet."

"Skip?" Asami stared wide eyed at the screen. Where the hell was nav and how did she skip? A collective agreement to skip was mumbled, several popping sounds coming out of her computer as she stared at the screen.

"Asami vote,"

"How do I do that?"

"See the skip button on the bottom left?" "Yeah?" "Press that and then the green checkmark," "Okay," Asami did as Mako instructed. The headshots of the characters popped up under the skip, except for Korra's under Kuvira's name and Kuvira's under Korra's name. The screen changed again before they were back around the table they started at. She opened the map again, taking note of where everything was, before running up and into medbay. She walked onto the highlighted platform, pressing the button, and watching as her character was scanned. Korra soon ran into the room, character staring at Asami for a minute, before running on top of the vent and jumping in. 

Once Asami's scan was done, she ran over on top of the vent. "Wait Korra, come back, why can't I go in the vent with you?"

"ASAMI."

"HAHAHAHA,"

"OOOOO!"

"Oh my god- 'Sami- Really?"

Asami frowned, Bolin showing up on her screen with the words "EMERGENCY MEETING" as the group all giggled. "What…?" She asked. They were back at the voting screen. 

"So, Korra, what do you have to say for yourself?" Bolin giggled. Korra sighed. 

"I honestly don't think I can say shit right now, you guys are gonna vote me anyways," 

"Yes, yes we are."

Asami frowned at the several voting noises again moving down and clicking skip. Why was Korra so upset? The voting soon ended, everyone's character but her own under Korra's name. "Fuck yall," The group laughed again as Korra groaned. 

"Am I not supposed to go in vents…?" Asami asked, confused. 

"Did anyone explain the rules to you Asami?" 

"No…"

Opal began speaking. "There are two types of players. You can either be a Crewmate, or the Imposter. Last round you were a Cremate. The Crewmates are supposed to do small tasks around the map," "-like when you did the body scan in medbay," Korra interrupted. "Yes, exactly." Opal continued. "If all crewmates finish their tasks before they're killed, then they win the game. If they vote out the imposter, they also win." 

"Was Korra a crewmate?"

"No, Korra was the imposter. For every game there's normally one or two imposters. The imposter's job is to kill the crewmates and sabotage the ship to distract the crewmates. If the imposter kills all crewmates before they're voted out, they win and the crewmates lose."

"So- why couldn't I go in the vent?"

"Only the imposter can go in the vents. They also have fake tasks that you won't be able to do if you play as the imposter. Don't worry about them, they aren't important. The main goal of the imposter is to do anything they can to not get voted out."

"Okay… Got it." Asami assured. A new game started soon after. The words "CREWMATE" flashed on her screen again, the cafeteria coming into view. She checked the map, before running down and into admin. She pressed the button, a wallet and a card scanner showing up. She pulled out a card, swiping it as instructed. "TOO FAST". She swiped it again. "TOO FAST." "Shit…" She grumbled. Again. "TOO SLOW." "Shit," Again, "BAD READ". "What the hell…"

"Asami mute your fuckin mic,"

"Kuvira shut the fuck up leave her alone,"

"I wouldn't have to if you'd teach your girlfriend how to play,"

"Fuck you,"

Both mics went quiet as they muted. Asami sighed, muting her mic. Oops. She continued attempting to scan, the card taking four more tries before she got it. Korra's character walked into admin, Asami standing still. Wasn't Korra supposed to kill her? Instead, Korra walked over to the card scanner, standing still for a couple seconds before moving. Why did it work so fast for her? Korra's character then approached Asami's, standing in front of her. Asami watched her screen, Korra's character running up to her face and then running back to where she had been standing. Asami couldn't help but grin. She knew enough about video games to know that was supposed to signify a kiss. She did the action back, watching Korra's character run in circles after. 

The fun moment was short lived as Kuvira walked in, all three characters stopping. Then, Korra's head was off. Asami frowned, standing over Korra's body as Kuvira stared at her. She watched Kuvira run back and forth, before running out of electrical. Asami ran the opposite direction. It wasn't until she had finished shooting asteroids that Opal's body was reported, Mako being the first to speak. 

"I found Opal's body in reactor,"

Asami took note that Wu was also dead before unmuting herself. "Kuvira killed Korra in front of me,"

"What?"

"Why didn't you report Korra's body?"

"How do I do that,"

"You click the report button when you're standing on the body,"

Asami tilted her head back. "Ooooh. I thought that was to report her as a player for something bad,"

"Nope. Kuvira how do you plan on defending yourself against the accusation that you killed Korra?"

"...I'd do it again-." "-welp-" "-Asami vote for Kuvira,"

Everyone, including Kuvira, voted for her. Kuvira's character was seen floating out in space, a "VICTORY" screen showing up after. 

"Asami, how could you!" 

Asami frowned. "I didn't know how to report it!"

"And we had just kissed and everything," Korra sighed dramatically. 

The next game soon started, the words "IMPOSTER" on the screen. Asami spawned at the same location as always, remembering what Opal had said before. Don't worry about tasks, kill people without being caught, and do anything you can to make sure you don't get voted out. Shouldn't be too hard. She walked after Wu into comms, killing him when no one else walked in. She walked out of the room, into shields on the right, and jumped in the vent. If no one else could go in the vents, no one else would see her. She sat in the vent for a good three or four minutes before Wu's body was reported. 

"I would just like to take this time to point out, Wu has died first in every single game so far," Bolin laughed, the group chuckling with him. "His body was in comms,"

"Did you see anyone?"

"Nope."

"Skip?"

"Sure,"

The votes were all cast, everyone having voted to skip, before they were back around the cafeteria. This time, she followed Mako and Bolin towards the left side of the map. Bolin ran into medbay, Mako running to the top of the first engine room. Asami ran past him, knowing if she killed him Bolin would be suspicious. Instead, she ran down and into a room on the right side. There, she found Kuvira standing at the top, unmoving. She waited for someone to come into the room, killing the girl when no one did. As soon as she did, however, Korra's character walked up from the lower part of the map. Asami lightly swatted her table, assuming she was done for when Korra reported it.

"Where was it?"

"So, Asami and I ran up from lower engine, and the body was on cams,"

"Mako where did you go?" 

"Upper engine."

"Opal?"

"I just finished doing shields,"

Bolin hummed. "It's either Mako or Asami," There were a few mumbles, before voting finished. Asami and Korra had voted for Mako, Mako and Bolin had voted for Asami, and Opal had voted to skip.

The next round started, Asami running into weapons and down to oxygen. There, she found Opal paused and doing a task. Asami moved forward and killed her, only for Mako to walk up behind her as soon as she had. Shit. Thinking quickly, she reported the body as Bolin had previously instructed, speaking quick as soon as she was able to unmute her mic. 

"Mako- I watched you kill Opal-"

"-what! No I didn't!"

"I walked into O2 and saw you standing on her body, you totally did!"

"Asami how do we know you're telling the truth?"

Anything to avoid getting voted out, right? "Bo I swear on my dead mom it was Mako,"

"OH SHIT,"

"YOUR DEAD MOM?!?"

"YOURE FUCKED MAKO-"

The group laughed, Mako trying to speak to argue that it wasn't him, but their votes had already been cast. Mako was thrown out of the ship, Asami grinning. Korra hadn't voted her out or given her up the entire time for whatever reason. All she had to do was kill Bolin first and she was set. Back in the cafeteria, Asami followed Bolin as he ran down to electrical again. She waited for the timer to count down, Korra running in after them. As soon as the button was available, she killed Bolin, grinning as a screen with "VICTORY" was shown. 

"YOU IDIOTS-"

"ASAMI YOU SWORE ON YOUR MOM!"

"YES I DID."

"DAMNNN MISS SATO DIDN'T RAISE NO BITCH-" "-damn straight." The group let out a laugh, Korra speaking next. 

"Babe- I'm so proud of you," 

Asami couldn't help but smile. "Aw, thank you,"

A faux vomit noise was heard from the other end. "Get a room."

Asami rolled her eyes. 

"Bro Kuvira literally shut the fuck up i swear-" "-you literally won't do shit dude shut the fuck up-" "-can you guys stop arguing?" Opal whined. "You argue every time it's not that hard to get along,"

"It'd be a lot less hard if-" "-Korra." Asami sighed. She had to admit, although it was a little entertaining, the bickering was getting kinda annoying. Korra grumbled. "Fine…"

"You guys ready to start another round?"

"Yep."


End file.
